


Trapped in the Closet

by Vizhi0n



Series: Dead Don't Sleep [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Closet Fucking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, i am trash for writing this, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizhi0n/pseuds/Vizhi0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turtle didn't think that they were trapped at all - plus, it was Negan's idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut where Turtle and Negan fuck in Rick's closet. Turtle is my oc from my story "Dead Don't Sleep"

“Take what you want,” Negan gestured, trotting up the steps of Rick’s home. Alexandria was sleep this afternoon - Eli, Davis, Dwight, and three others were loading up the truck, awaiting Negan’s last orders. Rick was with them, shoulder’s squared as he seemed to have gained an air of confidence since Turtle had last seen him. His eyes were hard, analyzing his surroundings as he took in Davis and Eli especially, as if gouging their strength. 

Turtle shook her head, stepping into the home and closing the door softly behind her. Rick had given them permission, but it still felt a bit awkward, meandering around someone else lavish home. While Sanctuary was nice, it wasn’t nearly as nice as Alexandria - this place had lush carpets and bouncy cushions and bookshelves. The walls were a vibrant color instead of the dull grey she was used to.

“I bet they have more good shit upstairs,” Negan glanced upwards, letting Lucille rest against the wall next to the door. He walked over to the closet beneath the staircase, opening it and frowning when he realized that it was empty. He leaned against its doorframe while Turtle watched from behind.

Negan turned slowly, a mischievous grin dancing across his handsome face. He reached up to rub at the stubble on his cheek and chin. 

“You know,” Negan stepped forward, reaching out to grasp Turtle’s shoulders. He pulled her close, his lips pressing against her forehead. “I’ve always wanted to see what it was like to fuck in a confined space.”

“That’s a kink of yours?”

“Everything is a kink of mine,” Negan huffed and glanced down, sighing when Turtle leaned up to kiss him. When she pulled away, he said, “C’mon. Just this fucking once.”

Turtle rolled her eyes. Negan tugged at her hand, leading her into the closet. A soon as he shut the door, Turtle’s mouth was on his, her hand gripping at the bulge between his thighs. 

“Shit, slow down,” Negan murmured against her mouth. She unzipped his pants, fingers shaking as she reached in to palm him, thumb caressing the tip of his cock. The only light came from the sliver between the door and the floorboards. 

“No. You wanted this.”

“I did - fuck,” Negan hissed when Turtle’s hand wrapped fully around him, freeing him from the confines of his pants. Turtle could feel his breathing against her skin as he swayed forward, fingers digging deep as they slid up her shirt on each side. She leaned up to kiss him again, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth before moving down to his throat. 

“Again, this is on you,” Turtle murmured, moving her good hand up to unzip his jacket. She pulled back and ran a hand down his chest, past the planes of his stomach, coming to rest of his waistband. She sunk to her knees, squinting in the dim light. When her mouth wrapped around Negan she grinned, feeling him twitch and squirm. She slid her tongue across the underside of his dick, before pulling back just enough that her lips barely encased his head. Then she leaned forward and did it again, increasing her pace and keeping a firm grip on his thighs.

“Can I touch-”

Turtle slapped his hand away, shaking her head and peering up at him. She couldn’t imagine being in control, not while Negan had his dick shoved down her throat - but the look on his face told her that yes, she was in charge, and yes, he was enjoying himself.

She pulled back and stood, tugging off his jacket. 

“Let me, fuck,” Negan hissed, his big hands coming up to tug Turtle’s shirt over her head. “I’ll help you put it on after, okay? Fuck - you’re warm.” 

“It’s warm in this closet,” Turtle murmured, yelping when he squeezed her hips and captured her lips with his own, tongue prying past her teeth. She giggled when unzipped her pants and slid them down her waist, helping her kick the attire away before doing the same with her panties. His teeth nipped gently against her lower lip and he chuckled, a low, heavy sound that vibrated through his chest. 

“This might hurt a bit,” Negan hissed, grunting when Turtle’s nails scraped against his scalp. She purred against his mouth, eager for him - more eager than she he was able to see due to the darkness. “You aren’t fucking wet-”

“I am. I am,” Turtle murmured. “Just - shit.” 

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he hoisted her up, positioning himself and slowly pushing into her. Like he’d said, it hurt, but it was a good, throbbing ache that sent shivers up her spine as her body adjusted to his girth. She let out a sound halfway between a whine and a sigh, her bum arm wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer.

“Fuck, babygirl, why are you always so fucking tight?” Negan’s tongue darted out to flick against her bottom lip. He bucked his hips and Turtle squealed, her thighs squeezing his waist. “Fucking fuck.”

“Move.”

Negan bucked his hips again, drawing out a long sigh of pleasure from his lover. He moved again, falling into a steady rhythm as Turtle’s arm reached out to brace itself against the door. Negan’s movements were rhythmic, hard, and pounding, eat thrust hitting her deeper and deeper. Pleasure began pooling in her belly as he grunted curses and hissed between clenched teeth. She whined as she felt herself drawing closer and closer, pressing her mouth against his shoulder to stifle her shrieks. 

“That’s it, babygirl,” Negan purred against her ear. “That’s fucking it. You’re fucking close aren’t you?”

Turtle didn’t reply. She was squeezing her eyes shut as she came, biting Negan’s shoulder to keep from screaming.

Turtle tugged at his hair and he cursed.

“The fuck was that for?” Negan snarled, hissing when Turtle’s teeth found his neck. His thrusts became sloppy as he drew closer and closer to his release - Turtle batted his hands away, gasping when he pulled out of her.

“Put your fucking mouth on my dick, now.”

Turtle did. She gagged when his hand fisted her brown hair, drawing her closer as she felt him twitch, breathing labored and coming out in loud grunts. With a final curse that drew out long, he released into her mouth, riding out his orgasm and making sure Turtle caught all of it in her mouth. 

He pinched her cheeks as she drew back, gasping. In one fluid motion he tugged her to her feet, pressing her against the wall. 

“You’d better fucking swallow that shit. All of it.”

Turtle obeyed, her eyes watering. He watched her, one hand gripping her face. 

“Open,” Turtle opened her mouth. Negan let out a breath, raising his eyebrows before leaning forward to kiss her. He cooed, “Good girl.”

Turtle kissed him again, lightly, letting him hold her until their breathing became even and equal. She looked up into his haze filled eyes, kissing his chin before going to retrieve their fallen clothing. They dressed hastily, awkwardly, despite the fact that this wasn’t the naughtiest thing they’d done.

They exited the closet and found themselves standing before Carl Grimes.

“Shit.”

“Yeah, shit,” Carl said, deadpan. His eyes flickered towards the closet, and he shook his head. “I don’t wanna know. I really don’t.”

The kid stood motionless. Finally, after a long moment, he spoke.

“Could you two move? My hat is in there.”


End file.
